


You Carry Me

by allisonlydias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonlydias/pseuds/allisonlydias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has a sprained ankle and Braeden insists on carrying her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on [tumblr](http://scottskiras.tumblr.com/post/116216758549/braeden-kira-please-put-me-down-its-just-a) as a fill for the prompt braeden/kira + “please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle."

Kira bounced up and down, clinging to Braeden as the woman carrying her ran for cover. She tightened her grip as Braeden jerked to the right, narrowly missing a bullet that ricocheted off the warehouse floor just inches from where her foot had been a moment before. Looking over Braeden’s shoulder, she watched Scott fight off three hunters by himself, while Liam and Malia faced off another five. She squirmed, trying to get free of Braeden’s arms. Kira wanted to be out in the fight, wanted to help her friends. Instead, Braeden knelt behind some crates, not releasing her grip on Kira.

“Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle,” she said, trying to stand up, but her feet couldn’t reach the floor.

Braeden huffed, ducking back down from where she was peering over the crates. “It is _not_ just a sprained ankle, Kira, I can see bone,” she said distractedly.

Kira sighed, still wriggling. “It’ll heal in a while, c’mon Braeden, they’re not doing so -” she cut off with a squeak when Braeden suddenly shifted her grip, Kira’s weight swapping arms. She grabbed her gun, firing over the crates at a hunter who had followed them.

“Would you quit wriggling?” Braeden said through gritted teeth, tightening her arm around Kira, twisting to look over the crates. The hunter had retreated behind some piled boxes. Braeden fired off a few more shots, but the hunter was out of range. She turned her head back to Kira, and caught her breath when she realised Kira’s mouth was millimetres from her neck, hair tickling her cheek. The younger girl was still muttering angrily, her lips slightly brushing Braeden’s skin, and in spite of the circumstances, Braeden felt heat spread from her chest. The moment was shattered when Kira’s head jerked up to look at the woman and her head cracked Braeden’s jaw, hard.

Braeden cursed, jerking her arms from the girl. Kira seized the opportunity, shuffling away, looking guilty. Trying to stand, she wobbled, hissing when she put weight on her injured ankle. She crumpled to the floor and looked to Braeden gingerly.

“Oops?”

Braeden frowned at her, opening her mouth to say something, then spinning when Kira’s eyes widened, looking at something over Braeden’s shoulder. The hunter had taken their distraction as an opportunity to sneak up on them unnoticed, and now pointed a gun at the two of them, a smug smile on her face. Braeden reacted instantly, jumping to her feet and, in the same move, kicking the gun out of the hunter’s move. She caught it as she landed, spinning to shoot the woman in the chest. She quickly checked the hunter had no other weapons, taking a knife and pistol from the woman. There was a whimper from behind her, and she turned as Kira stood again, face contorted in pain. Braeden rushed toward her again, slinging an arm under the other girl’s shoulder, taking her weight.

“You’re gonna have to teach me that move,” Kira said, with a wry grin, then winced when Braeden manoeuvred them back behind the crates. Braeden grunted, shifting the girl so she was draped over her side. “How’re we doing?”

Braeden craned her neck to look back at the main fight. Scott had taken down his hunters, and was now holding the last one by his neck. Malia, Liam and the others stood beside him, surrounded by the fallen hunters now strewn across the warehouse. Breathing a sigh of relief, she said “We’ve won.” Kira turned in her arms, grinning and wriggling again, this time with happiness. Braeden was always surprised she had so much energy after battles like this. Her own body was hurting all over; no matter how much training she did, she always ached after battles once the adrenaline had left her system.

“You know, you totally owe me for this,” she told Kira, still not letting the girl out of her arms, even though her ankle was considerably less swollen by now. The feeling of Kira’s fast heart beating against her chest was comforting as she came down from her adrenaline high. Now that the fight was over, Kira didn’t seem to mind so much, anyway. Instead, the girl rested her head against Braeden’s shoulder, looking up at her, smiling.

“I can always pay you back with dinner,” she said.

Braeden smirked back. “So long as you’re paying. And I get your dessert.”

Kira grinned. “Deal.”


End file.
